The Other Beckett
by Sara Abigail
Summary: Kate decides to let Rick further into her private life...what other secrets has Kate been hiding? Rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm new to the Castle fandom…well, new to writing Castle fics. I've been reading them forever. Here's a little something I thought up a little while ago and couldn't get out of my head. I probably won't update a lot, I don't have a good track record with that sort of thing, but I will always get back to it. Oh, and let's just pretend that the finale didn't happen and Josh went out of the picture a while ago.

Disclaimer: I don't even own the seasons on DVD, what makes you think I own them? Oh, how I wish I was Andrew Marlow…

"So, basically we're back to square one." Kate Beckett sighed and sat back against her desk. Their best and most likely suspect had just alibied out, causing them to have to go back over everything to find someone else. And she had been so sure it was him…

"I'm telling you, our dead guy? CIA."

Kate rolled her eyes at her partner. "Are you ever going to give up on that?"

Richard Castle shook his head. "Not until I'm right, something that is bound to happen eventually."

"Right about what?" Kevin Ryan asked coming to stand near them.

"Castle thinks our dead guy is CIA."

"Oh come dude, are you ever gonna let that go?" Javier Esposito asked next to Ryan.

"Why must everyone ask me that? And besides, I was almost right one time, remember the guy with the fantasy about being a spy?"

Silence spread throughout the group at this and unwanted memories about what happened after they solved that case flooded Kate's mind. She mentally shook herself. No use dwelling on it again. There was work to be done.

"Go over his financials again, see if we missed anything." Kate ordered and the two detectives headed back to their desks.

Moving to sit in her chair, she opened a file with all the interviews in them and began to reread. She heard Castle sit down as well but didn't acknowledge him. After a few seconds of sitting still, he started drumming his fingers on her desk. At first it was barely loud enough for her to hear, but as he went on it got louder and the soon his other hand was involved beating some crazy tune Kate couldn't recognize.

"Castle?"

"Hmm?" he hummed in response.

"Why don't you go home and write something? Since that is kind of your job."

"But," Castle protested. "What if you catch the killer while I'm gone?"

"I promise not to find the killer while you're gone, okay?" Kate smiled.

"Throw in lunch and it's a deal."

She was about to decline when her stomach growled.

"I guess I got my answer," Castle sang triumphantly.

"Ok, writer boy, let's get this over with so I can finish looking over these interviews." Kate stood up and made her way to the door, her tagalong follow close behind. "Where are we going?"

"Remy's okay with you?"

Kate grinned. "You read my mind."

The diner wasn't too crowed and their food was out quickly. The conversation soon drifted away from the case and on to stories of Alexis as a little girl. Kate wondered not for the first time how much longer she was going to be able to keep her biggest secret from him and figured it wouldn't be much longer. As it turned out she was right.

Her phone rang halfway through lunch. Catching the caller ID, Kate frowned slightly.

"Beckett."

"_Yes, Ms. Beckett. This is Amy Preston from Hardwood Elementary. I'm calling to inform you there was an incident with your daughter today."_

"What kind of incident?"

"_It seems she was involved in a small fight. She alright, just a bloody nose. The nurse is treating her now."_

"Will you tell her I'm on my way? I shouldn't be more than fifteen minutes."

"_Of course, all of her things will be ready by the time you arrive."_

"Thank you so much." Kate hung up the phone and looked up to meet Castle's eyes. She'd forgotten he was there. She'd also forgotten they'd come here together, in her car.

"Something with the case?"

Kate shook her head, searching for words.

"If you need to go, I can catch a cab back." Castle gave her a small smile. Kate smiled back. She figured he'd earned the right by now to find out her biggest secret. And it would be nice to brag about her adorable five year old with someone other than Lanie.

"Actually, why don't you come a long? It shouldn't take too long."

His face lit up. "Really? Are you sure I won't be in the way of anything…um…private?"

"When has that ever stopped you from prying?" She teased.

"I just want to be prepared."

"Well then, technically yes, but since I'm inviting you it's okay. And I could use your skills at making people laugh."

Castle got a mock expression of shock on his face as they paid and headed towards her car. "Did Detective Beckett actually admit I was good at something?"

"Don't get too used to it. I need your ego to be able to fit in my car."

They arrived at the school almost exactly fifteen minutes later. The teasing started before they were even out of the car.

"A school, huh? Does your new boyfriend teach here or something? Oh, wait you said "she" on the phone, so that would mean it's your_ girlfriend_ who teaches here. Wow, it's just like my dreams." Castle got an elbow to the ribs after that last statement and he shut up as they opened the front doors. It didn't take them long to find the main office.

A short blonde woman sat at the front desk and she smiled as they walked in. "You must be Ms. Beckett. I'm Amy, we spoke on the phone."

"Hello. Is she ready yet?"

"She's just grabbing the last of her things. In fact she should be here in about—"

"Mommy!"

Kate turned to see her daughter running towards her, her backpack bouncing on her back. Kate bent down and scooped her up into her arms.

"Hey, sweetheart. Oh, look at your nose." Kate brushed another trickle of blood away from it.

"It hurted really bad, but the nice lady made it feel better."

"Did you tell her thank you?"

"Uh huh. She even gaved me a Popsicle but I finished it before you got here."

"She's all set," Amy told Kate. "I hope your nose feels better Kaylee."

"Tank you Ms. Peston," Kaylee said back.

Castle hadn't said a word since Kaylee made her appearance and when he didn't make any move to follow Kate out the door, she turned around. "You coming?" She called. This seemed to wake him up and he hurried after her.

Kaylee tugged on her mother's hair lightly to get her attention and leaned to whisper in her ear. "Mommy, who's he?"

"That's a good friend of mommy's. You wanna say hi?"

"Is he nice?" Kaylee looked nervous.

"Yes, Sweetheart. He's super nice."

"What's his name?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

Kaylee considered this for a moment before leaning over Kate to tap Castle on the shoulder. "'Scuse me, mister? What's your name? Mine's Kaylee Johanna Beckett."

Castle, who'd been watching the exchange between mother and daughter with a grin on his face, smiled wider at being addressed. "That's such a pretty name. My name is Richard Castle."

Kaylee blushed at the compliment before gasping. "That's the name on the books mommy reads."

It was Kate's turn to blush as Castle's eyes twinkled. "Does your mommy read those books a lot?"

"All the time. She even—"

Kate covered her daughter's mouth, making sure not to hit her nose. "Okay, enough on that topic."

"Mommy," Kaylee's voice was muffled under her hand. "Are you going to spend the day with me?"

It took Kate half a second to decide that those interviews could wait till tomorrow, and if Ryan and Esposito found something, they were perfectly capable of handling it themselves. "Yes, baby. We can do whatever you want."

"Can Mr. Castle come too?" She asked hopefully.

"Absolutely, Princess." Castle immediately replied. Kate sent Castle a grateful smile.

"But first we go home and take a better look at that nose of yours," Kate said.

"Aww, mommy—"

"Don't 'aww mommy' me. It's got to stop bleeding before we go anywhere."

"Mommy do we have too? It's just blood."

"Yeah, mommy," Castle wined. "It's just blood."

"Now, I've got two five year olds?" She mock glared at her partner. "After we get you cleaned up, we'll go wherever you want." Kate's tone left no room for argument and Kaylee backed down. Kate retrieved the car seat from her trunk before snapping the girl in. As she made her way to the driver seat Castle grabbed her arm. "We'll talk about this later," he said in her ear. She nodded slightly and got in the car and soon they were off to Kate's apartment.

Well, that was longer than I thought it was going to be. It just kept going and going and going, haha. Please review :) they make me happy :)


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. Just wow. This story was just something I threw together when I was supposed to be sleeping…I never expected the response I got. 34 story alerts? It's only got one chapter and it already ranks third in my "story with the most story alerts" category. You guys are totally awesome and just for that I'm updating much sooner than I thought I was going to. :)

Ok, so I'm going to mess with some things here…while reminding everyone this is fiction, so basically anything can happen. In this story, a certain character, I'm not telling which because I don't want you to know just yet, made an appearance in Kate's life between the time they go separate ways and before we see this person on the show. Otherwise…this completely doesn't work haha. I should also warn you, that there is no real plot to this story…other than the whole kid thing, so I have no idea where it's going or how long it's gonna last. My brain likes randomly throwing in twists, though, so who knows what could happen.

Yeah, ok, I'm done now. On with the story!

p.s. I don't have a beta. All mistakes are mine.

p.p.s. Have I mentioned you guys are awesome yet? Cause you totally are. :)

Disclaimer: Yes! They're mine! Wait…what do you mean that was just a dream? So Castle and Beckett aren't mine? But it seemed so real…

* * *

><p>After making a quick stop at Kate's apartment to take care of Kaylee's nose and making a quick call to the boys to let them know that they weren't going back to the precinct, the group made their way to the park. They played there for almost two hours and Kate was surprised at how easily Kaylee took to Castle. <em>I guess it runs in the family?<em> Kate smiled. It probably also helped that Castle was very in touch with his inner child. Her daughter hadn't laughed this much in a while and it warmed Kate's heart to see the two of them having fun together.

It wasn't long before the Tylenol Kaylee was given after her fight began to wear off and her eyes became puffy. "It hurts, Mommy."

"But I don't wanna take the nasty liquid," Kaylee protested.

"Hey Kaylee, you know what makes that yucky liquid taste much better?" Castle asked, walking backwards towards the car so he could look at her. Kaylee shook her head. He stopped and leaned forward. "Ice cream. I bet if we ask mommy really nicely, she'll let us get some."

Kaylee immediately turned to look up at her mother. "Please, Mommy? I'll be the bestest little girl in the whole wide world!"

"But you already are the best little girl in the world. So I guess that means you can have some."

"Yay! Tank you, Mommy!" Kaylee let go of her mother's hand to reach around and hug her. Kate hugged back and pulled her daughter off the ground for a moment. After she set her back down, Kaylee yanked her arm. "C'mon Mommy! We gotsta get ice cream!" Kate and Castle laughed at her enthusiastic response and followed after.

Kate had been smart enough to bring the Tylenol to the park with them, but saved getting out until after they'd gotten their ice cream. Once they were all settled and the liquid medicine had been poured, Castle went about explaining how to get rid of that yucky taste.

"Okay, I want you to take a lick of your ice cream." Kate held the cone out for her daughter to lick, not trusting her to hold it and her medication without spilling one or both of them. "Now," Castle instructed. "Take a sip of your medicine."

Kaylee's face got all scrunched up, as much as it could with her hurt nose, but took a small sip.

"Now eat some ice cream."

Kaylee happily complied.

This same pattern went on until all the medicine was gone. After Kate had put the cup and bottle back in the glove compartment, she turned back to her daughter. "When do we get to hear what this fight was about?"

Kaylee hung her head. "You're going to think it's stupid."

"I promise I won't."

Kaylee still kept quiet.

Kate got an idea. "How about you tell Mr. Rick?" Castle had insisted that Kaylee should call him by his first name.

"Will you tell Mommy?" Kaylee asked Rick.

He shook his head. "Not if you don't want me too."

She thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. She leaned towards Castle, who'd gotten in the backseat to help keep Kaylee's mind off her hurt nose, and whispered in his ear. When she was done, Rick whispered something to her in return. She blushed slightly and shook her head.

"Okay, you two. Where to next?" Kate asked from the front seat.

"I wanna watch _Anastasia _again!" Kaylee exclaimed.

"Again? But you've seen it so many times."

"But it's so good, Mommy."

"That it is Baby doll. So, what about you, Castle? Up for spending some time with the long lost Princess?" Kate met his eyes in the rearview mirror.

"I can't think of a better way to spend my afternoon."

It didn't take long to get back to Beckett's apartment and setup the movie. Kate got some blankets, while Castle made the popcorn and soon they were all settled on the couch, Kaylee squeezed in between them, watching life at the Russian Palace before the revolution destroyed it. Kaylee was asleep it was even half over.

Hitting the power button as the ending credits rolled, Kate smiled down at her daughter. "It's been a long day and I think she missed nap time."

"Oh, how I long for the days when I had nap time."

"Wasn't that just last week?" Kate quipped.

"Not the point."

They shifted Kaylee so she was laying the full length of the couch and headed into the kitchen.

"We are going to talk about this, right?" Castle asked.

Kate put the popcorn bowl in the sink and then faced Rick. She sighed. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know, not as long as the last one, but it's late and I have to work in the morning and I wanted to get this out while I was still on a role. Please review! They make me smile. :)<p> 


End file.
